Thank You, Al
by FeliksLukasiewicz00
Summary: (WWII) Although Canada has already declared war on Germany, America has not, so he constantly worries about his twin. But through trading and giving supplies to the Allies, he often sees Canada at the docks. Rated T for swearing and mentions of violence.
1. Visit One

_Visit One_

Alfred walked up to the docks right as the Canadian supply ship arrived. The sky was bright blue, there was a nice breeze coming from the sea, small, fluffy, white clouds floated overhead, the sea was calm, the day was beautiful.

Canadians left the ship and began carrying supplies up and down the boarding ramp, and American works aided. Alfred stood with his hands on his hips, supervising the situation. He was arguing with himself whether or not he should help his men, or if he should continue supervising.

"Alfred!"

Alfred turned to the sound of his name, to see Matthew walking up to him. He was wearing his formal uniform, and he had dark circles under his eyes, but besides that, he seemed fine.

"Hey," Alfred began now standing with his brother only about two feet away from him, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Ah, I decided to come." Matthew said, shrugging. "Besides, I could use the break, and I could spare the time."

"Well, how is everything." Alfred asked, adjusting his black glove on his hand.

"Uh, wow," Matthew started, rubbing the back of his neck, "everything is screwed up, to say the least."

"How so?"

"The Germans are putting up a damn good fight over there, and according to China, Japan is being very brutal."

Alfred tilted his head. "Brutal? How so?"

Matthew shook his head, waving his right hand in dismissal. "I'm not going to get too far into detail. Let's just leave it at brutal, okay?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me." He mumbled, crossing his arms and pretending to be mad.

Matthew gave Alfred a warm smile.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"It's quiet here, you know that?" Matthew said turning and staring into the sea.

"No, I think it's pretty loud, unless you don't hear that racket over there." Alfred replied, pointing over to the men who were loading supplies onto Matthew's ship.

"I hear it," Matthew began, not turning away from the sea, "but it's still quiet."

"I don't see how."

Matthew shook his head. "You're not over there. Across that big ocean, the only barrier between total war and peace."

Alfred blinked at Matthew. "Yeah, I just really wish I could help you guys over there."

Matthew continued to stare forward, at the light, blue-green water. "You shouldn't be over there, you should stay out of this one. You tried so hard last war, and you're really trying hard now. You should stay out of it."

"I should be helping." Alfred asserted.

"You are."

Confusion washed over Alfred. "I am?"

"Yes," Matthew looked away from the water, and to the men working. "you're giving us supplies that we don't have."

Alfred threw his arms in the air. "I can't even give you guns!" He yelled.

"Guns?" Matthew looked over to Alfred, "Please, Al, we have plenty of those. It's the food, blankets, tents, and everything else you give us. That's what we don't have."

"You'll run out of guns!" Alfred exclaimed, "You'll run out of ammo, planes, tanks, missiles, bombs! You'll run out of that!"

"And?"

"And I can't even give that to you!"

"Al, calm down." Matthew smiled at him again, "Hopefully the war doesn't last that long."

"What if it becomes the modern Hundred Years War?" Alfred asked, "What'll you do then?"

"Well, we'll recede back to riding horses and wielding swords." Matthew joked.

"Mattie, I'm serious." Alfred grumbled.

"Al," Matthew said quickly, "I really try not to think about the 'what if's'"

"But, what if-"

"Al. Stop." Matthew ordered, turning his head back to the ocean. He took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt. He placed them back over his lavender eyes.

Alfred stared at his twin. There was something off in his eye, something distant, something Alfred couldn't describe, but it made him worry about his brother even more. "Are you okay?"

Matthew didn't reply for a long time, so long Alfred began to think that Matthew ignored him or didn't hear his question. Alfred opened his mouth to restate his question when Matthew finally spoke. "No, Al. I'm not."

Alfred ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "What?"

"Well…" Matthew trailed off.

"Well what?"

"Somewhat. Right now, I'm okay, better than. It's peaceful here, and I get to see people whose faces aren't twisted with the horrid memories of war…" Matthew paused. "But also, I'm not. Because the memories of that war, that I haven't even been in for very long, are already… Scarring, and there's worse to come… I just know it…"

"Oh." Alfred said. "For some reason, I didn't expect that."

"I thought about lying and telling you that I was fine, but I knew you'd catch on. But, like I said, everything is screwed up over there, and it's probably going to get worse before it gets any better."

"Sir Williams! We have to get going!" A Canadian soldier called.

"Coming, Captain." Matthew called back. "Goodbye, Alfred." He said.

"Bye." Alfred responded. "Love ya, bro. And Mattie, be careful out there."

"Love you too, bro. And I'll do my best." Matthew gave Alfred a quick hug. "Thank you, Al."

Alfred tilted his head to the side. "For what?"

"Everything." Matthew replied, walking away.

"Hey, keep sending letters when you can, it..." Alfred trailed off. _It keeps me from worrying,_ He finished in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Matthew said over his shoulder.


	2. Visit Two

_Visit Two_

The sky was cloudy today and there was a distant storm over the sea. Alfred just hoped that it wouldn't delay the Canadian supply ship. But the ship arrived an hour late, and the rain was inching closer and closer to land. Alfred just hoped that the rain would wait until after they were done loading the supplies.

"Alright guys, let's get to work!" He called, "Let's try and beat that rain!"

The Canadians and Americans began loading in a faster pace than they did the other two times. Alfred looked around for Matthew, but there was a possibility that he wouldn't come, so he didn't get his hopes up.

To help his men beat the rain, Alfred jogged over to the boxes, and went to pick one up, when an almost identical looking man picked it up. "Afternoon, Al." Matthew greeted over his shoulder, walking off with the box.

"Afternoon, Mattie." Alfred greeted, picking up a different crate. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry I couldn't come last time, I was too busy over in Europe." Matthew apologised. "But I could spare the time." Matthew placed his box on the cold, wet metal of his ship, then jogged off.

Alfred followed his brothers movements. "It's fine, only come when you can." He replied.

"Well I felt bad," Matthew began, pausing to pick up a heavy crate that would usually take two or three people to carry, "I really did want to come. With each day comes new stress over there, and I wanted to come and see you."

"Yeah, I know," Alfred breathed, picking up a lighter box this time, "I got your letter of apology."

Matthew chuckled, slowing as he ascended the boarding ramp.

"You okay?" Alfred asked. Alfred remembered Matthew's answer the last time he asked this, but he was just hoping that Matthew would say something different.

"Physically? Yes." Matthew panted, heavily placing the crate on the metal.

"Mentally?" Alfred asked, putting his box on top of Matthew's crate.

Matthew gave Alfred a smile, then jogged off again. "Same as last time."

Alfred nodded, although his twin couldn't see it. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Matthew's jogging pattern. He would barely put any weight on his left leg. "What happened to your knee?"

Matthew stopped in front of the boxes, panting even harder. "Twisted it." He exhaled.

"How?" Alfred asked.

"War."

"How in war?"

"Explosion."

Alfred tilted his head. "You okay?"

"I said I was." Matthew replied quickly, squatting down and picking up the box.

Thunder cracked overhead, and rain began to pour on the Canadians and Americans. Alfred heard Matthew let out a long, exhausted sigh. "I'm sick of rain!" He hissed, glaring up at the sky.

Alfred started up the ramp. "Has it been raining a lot?"

"It seems like everyday!" Matthew snapped, "It rains in France! It rains in the UK! It rains in the middle of the fucking ocean!"

"Mattie?"

Matthew stopped, placing the box on the ground. He didn't turn around to Alfred, nor did he turn around to descend the ramp, and get another box. He just stood there. Facing forward. "What?" He finally asked.

Alfred placed his own box on the metal of the ship, that was now being pelted with endless rain. "You need to calm down." Alfred instrusted. Wrong choice of words.

"Calm down?" Matthew whispered, still facing away from his twin.

Alfred gulped.

"You want me to calm down?"

"Mattie," Alfred began in a soothing tone, "yelling at the rain won't make it stop."

Matthew said nothing.

"And besides, the rain is headed west, away from the battlefield. So you don't have to worry about it."

"You're right." Matthew mumbled. "It's just going to get replaced by snow when winter comes, so I have nothing to worry about." He turned around and descended the ramp.

"Mattie, I'm sorry." Alfred apologised, "I'm in no place to tell you to calm down, you have every right to be pissed off."

Matthew stopped, pausing to rub his eyes beneath his glasses. "I'm sorry." Matthew murmured.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just… overwhelmed…"

Alfred casually placed his hands in his pockets, and moved out of the way of the workers. "Overwhelmed?"

Matthew paused before speaking. "Germany, like I said last time, is putting up a damn good fight. He's actually beating our asses in some places. We lost Poland in the start of the war, we recently lost Denmark, and Norway is fighting as hard as he can, but I get the feeling we'll lose him too."

Alfred looked to the ground, unsure of what to say to comfort his brother. "I-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"I'm sure you guys will figure something out over there. You're all very strong, and very smart."

Matthew's eyes darkened. "Yeah, I know."

"And if Norway falls, it doesn't mean that you'll lose, it just means that-"

"We'll have to work harder and get more of our men killed in battle." Matthew interrupted.

"Well," Alfred began, "I wasn't going to say that."

"Don't try sugar coating war. It's a waste of time."

Alfred stared at his brother, that looked even sadder than before. "You guys will figure this out. It just takes time."

"We don't have time, Al." Matthew argued. "For all I know, Norway could be annexed."

"But, for all you know, Norway could have kicked Germany out." Alfred replied.

Matthew didn't reply.

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "There's something else bothering you."

Matthew's eyes turned glossy with tears. "I'm just really worried about France."

Alfred tilted his head. "Why? France is really strong."

Matthew shook his head. "I know that, it's just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Germany has some kind of grudge against him, or something. From the Great War, probably."

Alfred cleaned his glasses of the rain. "Why would Germany's grudge against France make you worry? France can take care of himself."

"I know _he_ can, but Germany's new army is stronger than his." Matthew paused, fighting tears, "Germany is beating down on him, and I'm afraid that…" Matthew closed his eyes tightly. "Germany will annex him." He whispered.

Alfred stared at his brother, unsure of what to say next. "Um…" He had to reassure his brother that France wouldn't get annexed, but how? Alfred didn't know? He didn't know the future. He couldn't just say that France wouldn't get annexed, because if France did, that would've meant that he lied to his brother. He couldn't just tell him that France would be fine, when there was a good chance that he wouldn't be.

"Sir Williams!" The Canadian captain called, "We need to get moving!"

"Coming!" Matthew called. He turned and hugged Alfred tightly. "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome?" Alfred replied awkwardly.

"Goodbye." Matthew mumbled, pulling himself from his brother, and walking away.

"Goodbye." Alfred called back. "Stay safe!"

Matthew looked over his shoulder at Alfred. He stopped where he was, and stared back at his twin with tear-filled lavender eyes. "You too, Al." Matthew boarded his ship.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. _You too?_ Alfred wasn't in the war. He wasn't in danger. But for some odd reason, the words "You too" made Alfred's stomach twist a little, and sent a cold chill down his spine.


	3. Visit Three

_Visit Three_

Alfred went sprinting to the docks. He woke up late, and that pushed his whole morning into a tailspin. For some odd reason, his boss needed to talk to him, which made him later, his car wouldn't start, which made him run, which made him later… He didn't even have the time to drink a cup of coffee. He finally arrived at the docks, bending over, placing his hands on his knees, panting.

"Are you okay?"

Alfred looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Yeah, Mattie," Alfred paused to catch his breath, "I'm fine." Alfred straightened his back. "I woke up late and my car wouldn't start, so I had to run."

Matthew's eyes grew sympathetic, although there was a grin on his face. "Sorry."

Alfred was about to jokingly insult his brother, when he realized Matthew's left arm was wrapped and in a sling. "What happened?" Alfred asked, pointing at the sling.

"Oh, this?" Matthew asked, moving his arm. "This is nothing."

"It is?"

"I only broke my forearm and dislocated my shoulder."

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "Only?"

Matthew's bright, peaceful eyes turned dark at the word. "Yes." He mumbled, his usually cheerful voice, monotone with pain.

"Are you-"

"No, Al. I'm not okay. Stop asking." Matthew interrupted.

Alfred looked to the ground, then back to Matthew. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You are helping."

Alfred glanced to the men who were packing supplies into his brother's ship. "Anything else?"

"Stay out of the war as best as you can." Matthew replied quickly.

Alfred looked at the ground. "I _need_ to be in it. I _need_ to help."

"I can't lose someone else to Germany." Matthew stated firmly.

"Someone else…? Oh…" _France._ Alfred thought. France, Norway, Belgium and The Netherlands have recently been annexed.

"And not to mention the Blitz. It's already lasted for months." Matthew covered his face with his right hand. "Who knows when it will end?" He murmured into his hand.

Alfred hugged his twin. "This is why I _need_ to be helping. So I can help end the Blitz, and get France back."

"You _need_ to stay out of it."

Alfred closed his eyes. "Mattie, I doubt that Germany could annex me."

"So did France." Matthew whispered.

"I am the fourth largest country in the world, Mattie… If he did, he wouldn't be able to keep me under control. My people are stubborn, and they have guns."

Matthew broke away from Alfred. "You're right, he might not be able to annex you, but that doesn't mean he can't bomb the hell out of you… Like he's doing with Britain."

"Matthew, my Air Force is very strong."

"And so is Britain's, but he can't fight Germany off." Matthew objected.

Alfred sighed, dipping his head. "Since when are you so focused on the negative? Usually you're more optimistic."

Matthew turned his head away from his twin. "Usually I'm not in war, Al. I get pretty pessimistic and bitter in wartime."

"Yeah." Alfred exhaled.

Matthew began rubbing his wrapped left arm with his right hand. His eyes had a somber look in them, so Alfred decided he should change the subject.

"So, how's England?"

Matthew looked to Alfred. "The place, or our brother?"

"Our brother."

Matthew looked away and to the ocean. "He's… pissed off."

Alfred chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me."

"I swear to God, I've never seen that man angrier."

"How so?" Alfred said, tilting his head to the side.

"You should've seen him when Germany annexed France. He was cussing so much, I swear half the words he was saying I've never even heard before."

Alfred shook his head. "My God. Didn't know he cared so much about France."

Matthew smiled. "Me neither. But when we saved France and Dunkirk-"

"Wait, you saved France?"

"Well," Matthew began, looking to his brother, "We saved him and some of his army, but the French government fell to Germany and the Nazis."

Alfred nodded. "Oh, anyway, you were saying."

"When we saved France, he was so beaten to hell, and you should've seen England. If Germany and Britain were to get into a fight right now, considering the fall of France and the Blitz, I think I would _pray_ for God to have mercy on Germany."

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because after England would kill him and make sure he didn't come back, he could use a little mercy, even with all that's going on. I think the amount of pain that Britain would put him through would be enough punishment." Matthew explained in a joking tone.

Alfred smiled. "Seriously? You'd pray for Germany?"

"Hell no." Matthew replied, the teasing tone escaping his voice. "Germany can burn."

"Well that took an unexpected turn." Alfred replied.

"With all that Germany's doing, Hell isn't bad enough. He deserves worse."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Alfred asked. "Because hell sounds pretty bad."

"Yeah, and so do the Camps we've heard rumors about." Matthew hissed.

Alfred's face grew concerned. "Camps?"

Matthew froze. "It's nothing, Al, only rumors."

"Rumors about what?"

"Nothing."

Alfred crossed his arms. "What camps, Mattie?"

Matthew turned to Alfred. "If I find out that they're real, then I'll tell you, until then, they're rumors."

Alfred rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Rumors about what?" He moaned.

"Nothing, Al."

"I doubt that it's nothing. You seem bothered by the rumors."

"Alfred, just drop it."

"But-"

"Sir Williams! We need to be moving!" The captain interrupted.

"Nice save." Alfred grumbled.

"Goodbye." Matthew said, giving Alfred a small hug. "Thank you, Al."

"Stop saying thank you, and goodbye." Alfred said, hugging his brother back.

Matthew broke away and started up the boarding ramp.

"Stay safe!" Alfred yelled.

"You too!" Matthew replied.

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows as another cold chill ran through his body at the words.


	4. Visit Four

_Visit Four_

Alfred breathed in the ocean air as strong winds pushed it into his face, blowing back his sandy blonde hair. He adjusted his glasses, staring off into the blue and green waves of the ocean. It was a beautiful, windy day.

In the distance, Alfred could see the Canadian ship slowly make its way over to the dock. He looked back at his men who were leaning up against crates, waiting to get the job finished. The ship arrived, and Alfred called out his usual order of "Let's get to work, guys!" and the men replied with the usual "Yes, boss!" or a nod of the head.

Everything about this day was usual. The ship arrived on time, there were so far no difficulties with loading the ship, the sea was calm, and he saw his twin brother standing on his ship. Matthew looked almost as if he was arguing with the captain about something.

Alfred yawned, rubbing sleep out of his sky blue eyes. He turned again in the direction of Matthew's ship, to see him descending it slowly… On crutches. Alfred jogged over to his brother, surprise filling him.

"Afternoon, Alfred." Matthew greeted, faking a happier tone in his tired voice.

"Afternoon." Alfred replied awkwardly. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

Alfred gave Matthew a wide eyed expression. "Why are you on crutches?"

"It's just my knee." Matthew mumbled.

"Your left one? Last I saw you, you had a slight limp, not on crutches."

"Alfred-"

Anger flooded Alfred. "Did Germany do this to you?" Alfred interrupted.

"Alfred-"

"How did this happen?"

"Alfred!" Matthew said quickly, bringing his twin's attention back. "Drop it."

"What?" Alfred exclaimed. "How can I just drop it? Who did this to you?"

"Just drop it." Matthew instructed.

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about the war right now." Matthew snapped.

Alfred stared at his brother. "Okay." He said. "You're right. You probably need to be thinking about something else anyway."

"Thank you."

"So," Alfred started, "how are you?"

Matthew looked at him. "I thought I told you to stop asking that the last time I was here."

"Are you any better?"

Matthew shook his head. "How are you?"

"Me?" Alfred asked.

A small smile tugged at Matthew's lips. "No, the other Alfred that you miss by a split second every time. Yes you."

Alfred smiled back. "I'm fine."

"You're in a depression." Matthew stated.

"Well, it's gotten much better since the New Deal started. This sounds horrible, but the war has helped some because of the profit we're making off of supplies. So it's getting better."

Matthew nodded. "That's good."

"Hey Mattie, can I ask you something?" Alfred wondered.

"Anything, Al." Matthew replied.

Alfred paused before speaking. "Why do you tell me to stay safe when we say our goodbyes?"

Matthew gave Alfred a confused expression. "Because I want you to stay safe."

"But I'm not in the war. I am safe."

"Anything could happen, Al."

A look of fear crossed Alfred's face. "Are you saying I could get pulled into the war?"

"Well, it's not impossible..." Matthew replied, looking away and to the ocean.

A cold shudder hit Alfred. Why did he always get a horrible feeling at the words? At even the thought of getting pulled into the war? Alfred shook his head. "Ah, with my government trying so hard to stay out of it, you don't have to worry, we won't get pulled into it." He said, trying to reassure both himself, and his brother.

Matthew gave Alfred a strange look, then turned back to the sea.

"But," Alfred began, "we're not talking about the war. We're going to talk about something else." Alfred stated, trying to make his voice sound cheerful.

"What else is there to talk about?" Matthew asked in monotone. "Everyone talks about it all the time."

"How was your trip over here?" Alfred asked, changing the subject.

Matthew took a long, deep breath. "Fairly well. How has your day been?"

Small talk. That's is what Alfred and his brother resort to. Small talk. "My day has been pretty good. Woke up a bit late, though."

"Not as late as last time?" Matthew teased.

Alfred shook his head. "No, not that late." Silence fell on the brothers. It seems that all they ever talked about on every visit was the war, and Matthew was right. No one can shut up about it, even in America, where there was no war. Alfred let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"Do you have any questions about the war?" Matthew asked, knowing that the war was the only thing anyone talked about nowadays.

"You said that you don't want to talk about it." Alfred reminded his brother.

Matthew turned to Alfred. "Well, what else are we talking about? It's obvious that you have questions, so ask them."

"You said you don't want to talk about it."

"Go ahead and ask. I changed my mind."

Alfred sighed, closing his eyes. "What happened to your leg?" He said, reopening his blue eyes.

Matthew looked up to the sky, thinking. "I got shot in the calf. Right after that I got caught in the concussion of an explosion, and twisted up my knee."

"Damn." Alfred replied. "I'm sorry"

"Did you shoot me?" Matthew asked.

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Did you shoot me?"

"Uh," Alfred started, "no."

"Did you throw the grenade?" Matthew asked.

"No."

Matthew smiled. "Then it's not your fault."

"I'm being sympathetic." Alfred replied.

Matthew let out a short chuckle. "Thanks, Al. It appreciate it."

"No problem, Mattie." Alfred said, giving his brother a large smile.

"Sir Williams! We need to get going!" The captain called.

Matthew's eyes darkened at the words. "Coming." He mumbled.

"Are you well enough to go back?"

"I will be when I get there."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a country, Al. I'll be healed by the time I get back." Matthew explained.

"Right." Alfred said.

"Anyway, they need me over there. Goodbye, Al"

Alfred gave Matthew a sad look. "Goodbye."

Matthew adjusted himself on his crutches. "Don't look at me like that, and thank you."

"You're welcome." Alfred started. "Stay safe."

Matthew started to crutch away. "You too." He said over his shoulder.

Alfred ignored his bad feeling. "Keep sending letters!" He called. "It keeps me from worrying!"

Matthew, who was now on his ship, gave his twin a fake smile. "Don't worry, I will." His ship began its departure.

Matthew's ship was barely in sight, and Alfred already began to worry. _Don't worry, Alfred. He'll be fine. He'll keep sending letters, and I will probably see him next time,_ He told himself…

But why did he doubt that?


	5. Visit Five

_Visit Five_

Alfred nervously drummed his fingers on a crate he was currently leaning against. The weather was calm, the sea was calm, but the young American wasn't. Cold fear shot through his veins with every heartbeat. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, wiping the nervous sweat onto his pant leg. Even through the cool October air, Alfred's face felt warm.

The Canadian ship appeared in the distance, but it only gave the young nation sorrow. Matthew, his twin brother, probably wasn't on that ship. Just like the last time it came for supplies. Despite the chances of receiving a letter from Matthew, Alfred knew that he would have to return home and check an empty mailbox.

It has been seven months since the last time Alfred saw his brother, and six since the last time he had received a letter. Alfred knew that his twin could only write to him if he could spare the time, and he also knew that Matthew could only come if he could spare the time. But it has been six months.

The supply ship arrived, and its crew came walking down the ramp, and carrying supplies onto the deck. Alfred wasn't surprised when he didn't see his brother, and it put him in an even worse mood than what he was already in. So, he decided he was going to supervise, and make sure his men didn't mess up. Now lost in thought, Alfred tuned out the sounds that were around him. His mind suddenly snapped back when he heard a weak, tired voice.

"Al."

Alfred turned into a huge, warm hug. "Mattie!" He exclaimed, hugging his brother.

Matthew didn't break away within his normal amount of time. Although Matthew was a very nice and warm person, but, just like all North Americans, he liked his personal space.

Matthew eventually pulled away. "Sorry." He murmured, his voice quieter than normal.

When Alfred broke away, he noticed Matthew's pale face, the dark shadows beneath his eyes, his messed up hair, his torn and tattered uniform, the mud and blood staining his brownish-green clothes, the dark scars on his face, his easily defined cheekbones. Matthew looked horrible.

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows in concern. "You look like hell."

Matthew let out a weak chuckle, before a short coughing fit. "Sometimes I forget how blunt you are."

Alfred looked at the ground. "Sorry."

Matthew gave Alfred a tired smile. "It's alright. I feel better than I look." Matthew lied, leaning backward, looking like he was about to fall.

"Woah. Stay awake. Stay with me." Alfred said, catching his brother.

"I wasn't passing out, I was just going to…" Matthew trailed off, looking and pointing behind him. "I thought that wall was a lot closer." Matthew looked back forward, shook his head, then began to sway.

Alfred caught him again.

Matthew let out a short, soft wince of pain. "Let go, let go." He ordered.

Slowly, Alfred let go of his brother, making sure he wouldn't fall again. "I was just catching you."

Matthew closed his eyes tightly, holding up his hands. "Just, please don't touch me."

"It just thought that if you were very hurt, you wouldn't want to fall down." Alfred explained.

"Thank you." Matthew whispered.

Alfred noticed Matthew begin to slightly sway back and forth. "You need to sit down."

Matthew opened his purple eyes, that almost looked black they were so dark. "No. If I sit down, I won't get back up."

"You _need_ to sit down."

Matthew shook his head slightly. "If I sit down, I might pass out."

Alfred stared at his brother with a sorrowful look. "What the hell happened to you."

Matthew held Alfred's gaze before his eyes drifted to the side, and stared at something that was not there, something distant, something far away.

"Mattie?" Alfred began, "You okay?"

Matthew's snapped back to Alfred's. "I'm sorry. What was your question?"

Alfred blinked slowly. "What happened to you."

Matthew's eyes darkened more. "The Gestapo happened…"

Alfred has heard of the "Gestapo" before, but never really knew what they were. "I've heard of them, but what exactly are they?"

Matthew closed his eyes and his body shuddered. "They're… well, Nazis, for one…" He trailed off. "Uh…" He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "They round up the Jewish and…"

"Kill them?" Alfred asked, finishing his brother's sentence.

"Make them disappear. We're not sure where they go."

Alfred nodded. Obviously they did more than what Matthew had told him. Matthew wasn't Jewish, he was Catholic. "Do they do anything else?"

Matthew opened his eyes, his face paling more. "They're famous for their…" Matthew looked away from his brother. "Torture."

Alfred could feel his own face paling as the blood rushed out of it. "Oh my God." He breathed, his voice barely audible.

"I was captured." Matthew stated. "I was in there for six months."

"How'd you get out?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

"England." Matthew replied quickly.

Alfred widened his eyes. "He came for you? He must have been pissed."

Matthew looked away. "I bet he was." He shook his head. "But I don't really remember that day. I remember seeing him, he had a broken hearted look in his eye… Other than that, it's just flashes of settings, or sounds like voices or gunfire."

Realization hit the young American. "You're not in the hospital?" He exclaimed.

A slight smile tugged at Matthew's lips. "I was. I escaped it though."

"Why?"

Matthew ran his fingers through his messy, sandy blonde hair. "I needed to get out of that hellhole over there, and see you."

"Makes sense." Alfred replied.

Matthew turned away from Alfred, and stared into the sea's endless waves.

Matthew was staring off again, so Alfred knew that he had to change the subject. "So, how's everyone over there?"

Matthew blinked, looking back to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"How's England?" Alfred asked.

"He's… angry." Matthew started. "Everything's pissing him off over there."

"No, I mean with the bombings. How's he dealing with it?"

Matthew looked to the ground. "He's in a lot of pain, but he's replacing that with anger when on the battlefield." Matthew looked back up at Alfred. "One time, England started to get bombed when we were all in a meeting. That was… terrifying."

"I'd bet." Alfred stated. "How's France doing?"

"He's in pain from the lost of his country. He does go off sometimes to help out the French Resistance against Germany, but most of the time he stays with us and helps us run our armies." Matthew tilted his head. "You know how England and France 'hate' each other?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, ever since Dunkirk and the London Bombings, they've done nothing but take care of each other when they are injured."

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah." Matthew replied.

"Not kidding?" Alfred asked.

"Not kidding." Matthew echoed.

"Huh." Alfred breathed. "Who would've thought?"

Matthew slowly shook his head. "I asked England about it, and he said 'Only I can hurt France like this!'"

Alfred shook his head. "Oh my God." He let out a sigh. "How's Russia doing? I don't know him very well, but I hear that Germany's giving him hell over there."

"He seems to be taking everything very well." Matthew said, sounding surprised. "Maybe it's because he's been in many wars, or maybe he knows how to deal with this better than everyone else."

"Maybe, I wouldn't know." Alfred shrugged. "I don't know China at all," Alfred started, "but how's he doing?"

"He's angry, but I was told that anger is normal for him." Matthew teased. "But besides that, I think that he's just good at holding in his pain for until he's alone."

"Why do you think that?" Alfred asked.

"Japan is slaughtering his people over there." Matthew replied.

Guilt hit Alfred and he let out a quick sigh. "I should be helping, especially now."

Matthew sighed. "Alfred, you are helping. How many time do I have to tell you, you're-"

"I need to do more than give you supplies!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"What's so bad about giving us just supplies?"

"You need men!" Alfred exclaimed. "You need arms!"

"What we need is the supplies you give us." Matthew argued.

"But-"

"And it's not just supplies you and your country give us." Matthew interrupted. "You save lives of starving, or freezing men with these supplies. You give hope to hopeless men, including me, Al. One of my men opened a box of food supplies marked with the United States insignia, and do you know what he said?"

Alfred glanced to his right, in the direction of the men loading supplies. They were almost finished. "No I don't."

Matthew blinked at Alfred. "He turned to me and whispered 'God bless America, eh?' in my ear."

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

Matthew nodded. "You're doing a whole lot more than you think."

"I still think that-"

"Sir Williams! We need to go!" The captain interrupted.

Alfred glanced to the Canadian captain, then to Matthew. Matthew's eyes were dark and glossy with tears. "I don't want to go back." He mumbled to his twin, his face paling more.

Alfred didn't know what to say. He just stared at Matthew.

"But I have to." Matthew said.

"No, you have to go to a hospital." Alfred instructed.

"I will when I get back."

"No, you need to heal where it is safe." Alfred objected.

"Al-"

"Sir Williams! We need to leave!" The captain interrupted.

"Give me a moment!" Matthew yelled in fury. "Al, I'll stay safe, I promise."

Pain filled Alfred. Promising things like that is stupid to do during war. "How the hell will you stay safe in a _battlefield?_ "

"I'll stay as safe as possible." Matthew restated. "I won't get captured again, though." He said.

 _You can't promise that._ Alfred thought.

"Williams!" The captain yelled angrily.

Matthew turned to the ship. "I'm the leader of the army, and I'm _ordering_ you to give me a Goddamn moment!" Matthew screamed back before falling into a short coughing fit. He turned back to Alfred. "I'll write to you as soon as I get back to the hospital. I promise."

Alfred nodded. "Alright."

"And I'll write to you as much as possible."

"I understand if you can't, Mattie." Alfred reassured.

"I'll write to you as much as possible." Matthew emphasized.

"Alright, Mattie." Alfred said with a slight smile.

Matthew glanced at the ship. "I have to go."

"I understand."

Matthew gave Alfred a quick hug. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mattie." Alfred responded.

Matthew broke away from his brother. "Thank you, Al… For everything."

"Your welcome." Alfred replied. "Stay safe." He called as Matthew walked away.

Matthew gave him a weak, tired smile over his shoulder. "You too."

Once again, Alfred ignored the horrible feeling that came with the words. But he couldn't ignore the tears that collected in his eyes. His friends, his family was in so much pain, and he wasn't doing anything to help them... even if Matthew says differently.


	6. Visit Six

_Visit Six_

Alfred slowly opened his eyelids, the lights shining brightly above him, so bright that it hurt his blue eyes. His vision was hazy and blurred together, and Alfred wondered if he had a smudge on his glasses. He raised a shaky hand, and tried to grip the metal of the glasses, but they weren't there. Alfred tried to sit up, but pain in his abdomen pushed him back down. _What the hell happened to me?_ Alfred asked himself. He attempted sitting up again, trying to figure out what kind of pain he was in. Soreness in his abdomen pushed him back down. So he was sore, but from what?

Alfred glanced around the room, his vision returning, but not completely. He saw the radio sitting just in arms reach. He heard it mumbling something, but the volume was too low and he could not hear it. He reached for the brown box that spoke softly when he saw his glasses sitting on the bedside table. _Am I in a hospital?_ Alfred thought as he realized how white the room that he didn't recognise was. He unfolded the glasses, placed them on his face, then leaned back to the radio. He grabbed the dial and turned it, raising the volume. The first four words that he heard reminded him of what just happened. " _Pearl Harbor was bombed…"_

Alfred stared forward at the wall. That's why he hurt so much. That's why he was here. That's why he could remember lying in pain on the floor of his living room while listening to the radio. Alfred rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. He didn't need this. What was he going to do? He tried so hard to stay out of the war, but how could he now? Japan attacked him. Japan _bombed_ him. Rage filled Alfred. He wanted to throw something, break something. He wanted Japan to pay, pay for what he had just done. "Japan just made a horrible mistake." Alfred hissed quietly. He leaned over and turned the radio's volume higher. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. Alfred didn't notice how long had passed, he just kept listening. He didn't notice how many times the radio continued to repeat the same sad information, he just kept listening.

Suddenly the radio's voice was silenced, making Alfred turn in its direction.

"Maybe you should take a break from the radio, I can see you fuming." Matthew mumbled.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed sitting up, then slowly lying back down with a grunt. "What are you doing here?"

"You were bombed yesterday, Al." Matthew said, stating the obvious. "I'm going to check on you."

"I thought you would be in Europe." Alfred replied.

"I was," Matthew began, walking to the other side of Alfred's bed and sitting down in a chair, "but I had to go and… 'chat' with Japan."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Chat with Japan?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm not going to give you details."

"What do you mean by chat?" Alfred asked.

Matthew looked to the ceiling. "I declared war."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You declared war on Japan?" He exclaimed. "Why?"

Matthew looked back to Alfred with tired, exhausted eyes. "Japan bombed my brother," Matthew said, stating the obvious, "of course I'm going to declare war."

Alfred stared at his brother. He was hiding pain behind his eyes, and that's when Alfred realized that Matthew was even worse than the last time he saw him. Between his words, Matthew would struggle to keep his breathing even, he had bold, dark stains of tiredness beneath his eyes, his uniform had slashes across the ribcages and the chest, and lastly, there were bloodstains near each slash. It had become obvious that Matthew had recently been in a very long and painful fight.

Alfred tilted his head in concern. "Did you get in a fight?"

Matthew nodded.

"With who?"

Matthew paused before speaking. "All that my boss knows is that I declared war. But Japan and I got into a fight. Just us."

"How'd it go?" Alfred asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who won?" Alfred rephrased.

A slight smile crossed Matthew's face. "Well, not to brag, but I gave Japan hell. He's probably in the hospital."

Alfred blinked. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." Matthew replied quickly.

"You didn't have to beat the hell out of him." Alfred restated.

"Yes I did."

"You didn't have to declare war."

Matthew nodded, not breaking eye contact with his twin. "Yes. I. Did."

Alfred sighed, dropping his head. "Mattie, you didn't have to."

"Well, for one," Matthew began, "Japan bombed you, and two, even if I didn't want to my government would've made me declare war."

Alfred nodded awkwardly, looking back up to his brother. His lavender eyes were blazing in anger. Alfred decided that he was going to try and drop the subject. "So, how are you?"

"Don't ask that question." Matthew replied quickly.

"How are you?" Alfred repeated.

Matthew shook his head. "You don't want the answer to that question."

"I do now, you're worrying me."

"I'm no better than I was." Matthew said.

Alfred paused before speaking. "Any worse?"

Matthew turned his head to Alfred. "Take a guess."

Alfred closed his eyes with a sigh. Sometimes Matthew could be impossible to work with.

"How are you?" Matthew asked.

For some reason, Matthew's question took Alfred off guard. "What?"

"How are you?"

Alfred went to reply with his usual "I'm fine", but this time he wasn't. This time he was in the hospital, in pain, furious. Alfred didn't know how to answer. Slowly, he came up with his answer. "Terrified."

His answer must have taken Matthew off guard, for his lavender eyes widened in surprise. "Not surprising." Matthew finally replied.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Everyone is terrified." Matthew replied casually.

Alfred pointed at his brother. "Now I know that's a lie."

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

"You may be scared, possibly France, but England? He doesn't fear anything. Same with Russia, and China is definitely not scared either." Alfred said like he was stating the obvious.

"I'm terrified, Al, you're right. France is too." Matthew replied calmly. "England doesn't fear much, but he's scared too. He's scared of the Axis winning, he's scared of France dying, he's scared of losing me, of losing you. England is scared of each of Germany's bombings."

Alfred's eyebrows narrowed. "Really?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm not sure about China, but I know Russia is scared."

"You do?" Alfred asked.

"Don't tell him I told you this," Matthew started, "but I was in Russia because we had a meeting, we started talking after the meeting, and he told me that he was scared. He's afraid of what might happen if Germany starts to invade him. He's afraid of losing the war and his allies."

"Why'd he tell you?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not always seen, but everyone knows that I'm loyal and compassionate." Matthew responded. "But, what exactly are you afraid of?"

"The war." Alfred stated slowly. "This whole time, I've been telling you that I want to be in the war and that I should be helping, but now, I really don't want to be in it."

Matthew nodded. "Makes sense."

"What do you think I should do?" Alfred asked.

Matthew looked to the ceiling. "I want you to stay out of it, but now you have to be in it."

Matthew's answer was very unexpected to Alfred, but he continued the conversation. "Why do you say that?"

"This bombing that Japan gave you, it was a fear tactic." Matthew stated. "It was to try and strike fear into your heart and your people's hearts. Whether or not it worked is up to your government to decide."

"What do you think would happen if we still stay out of it?"

"Most likely another bombing." Matthew answered. "By any of the Axis. They would know that you're scared, so they'd use that fear to keep you out of it."

"What if I do declare war?" Alfred asked.

"Kick ass like you always do." Matthew replied with a chuckle. Matthew cleared his throat. "In all seriousness though, you may get bombed again." Matthew said slowly. "But would you want to be able to fight back if you were bombed again, or would you want it to be unexpected?"

Alfred narrowed his eyebrows. "I would want to fight back."

"Like I said, Al. I don't want you in the war, but I think you have to be in it now. Because of what Japan just did."

Alfred looked to the wall across from him. Matthew was completely right. Yes he was scared, but he had to act, not wait it out. Japan bombed him, so this war involves him now.

"Sir Williams." Someone said, slowly opening the door.

Matthew gave the soldier an angry and confused look. "What?"

"Someone is on the phone for you." The soldier answered.

Matthew sighed and looked back to Alfred. "I need to take that, it's probably England." Matthew stood and strode out of the room. "I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder.

Alfred leaned over to the radio again, and switched it on. It was still talking about Pearl Harbor. There was some new information about the attack, but most of it was still repeated details from earlier.

"That's on again?" Matthew asked, walking back in the room after about five minutes. He placed his hand on the dial, just about to turn it off when Alfred stopped him.

"Wait." Alfred said, holding out his hand.

Alfred and Matthew listened in silence as Alfred's leader began his speech about the attack made by Japan. Nervous sweat collected on Alfred's forehead. His boss declared war on Japan. The nation almost felt dizzy at the words. Now he was in the war. This was his war too. Alfred closed his eyes, relief and devastation washing over him.

"I'm sorry, Al." Matthew said quietly and slowly.

"Why are you sorry?"

Matthew stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You're in the war now."

"I know." Alfred said, closing his eyes. "But this is good, right? I can help fight it, help end it. Who knows, maybe it'll end sooner now that I'm helping."

"Maybe." Matthew replied, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"I need to get back to Europe." Matthew began. "I was right, that was England, and he needs me over there."

"Then go." Alfred said.

"But you're in the hospital." Matthew argued.

"Yeah," Alfred started, "I am, but I'm healing, I'll be out by tomorrow. And there's nothing you can do, unless you can make me heal faster."

Matthew sighed.

Alfred tried to reassure his twin. "Just go. It probably won't be too long until I see you."

"You're not helping." Matthew mumbled.

"England needs you over there."

"I know." Matthew replied quietly. "Goodbye Al."

"Goodbye." Alfred replied with a tired smile.

Matthew headed towards the door.

"Thank you, Mattie." Alfred called.

Matthew stopped and looked at his brother over his shoulder. "You're welcome, Al."

* * *

 _The End_

Extra Note:

Canada declared war on Japan on December 7, 1941

The U.S. declared war on Japan on December 8, 1941

Thank you everyone for reading my story and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Keep reading!


End file.
